Elyse
by Dysthymia
Summary: The Doctor learns that he overlooked an important part of Cassandra's birth certificate...He has another daughter. He decides to look for her...4th Doctor. Warning: XMen related crossover. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was examining Cassandra's birth certificate, realizing that he had overlooked something. The birth certificate listed Cassandra as a twin. The first. What was the other ones name and where was he or her?

Cassandra walked into the room, holding Adam in both arms. "Are you going to be done looking at my birth certificate any time soon?"

The Doctor sighed and looked up at her. "I'm done now," he put it aside, "I can see someone's getting fussy."

Adam had been starting to get a little fussy. Cassandra shifted him. "He won't go to sleep. He's supposed to be sleeping."

"Do I have to get him to sleep again?"

"He only sleeps for you. He won't sleep for me." She handed Adam over to the Doctor before he even had a chance to protest.

Adam stopped crying right away.

"You're going to have to learn to put him to sleep yourself."

"When he lets me…." Cassandra picked up her birth certificate with the intent of returning it to her room.

"I want to ask you something about that birth certificate." The Doctor said.

"What's that? Did you finally notice that I have a twin?"

"There were some distractions that kept me from noticing right away, you were having a baby." There was a pause before he spoke again. "Well, are you going to tell me about this?"

"Elyse, her name is Elyse. Before you ask where she is, I don't know. I haven't seen her since just before I had that year long stay in the hospital."

"How much like you is she?"

"Her hair's straight and she has a mole above her lip, but other than that, she looks just like me."

"What kind of a person is she?"

"She hates mom, like I do. I can't blame her. We were moving constantly. I never had the same friend for even a month. And she was also the only one at any of the schools we ever went to that could bully the bullies. She's fearless. I think there was one time that she beat the living daylights out of half of the boys in the neighborhood."

"So, she's…a tom boy?"

"I wouldn't know if she still is. She could have changed since the last time I saw her. If you're wanting to know where she might have gone, you might want to try looking somewhere in New York. She always wanted to go there, but we never did."

Romana came into the room, ending the conversation.

"I'm going to take this back to my room," Cassie said. She stalked off towards her rooms.

"I don't think she likes me." Romana commented.

"She just has some trust issues. She's fine. With the life she had, no on e can blame her."

Adam yawned and put his thumb into his mouth. His curly brown hair was almost a perfect match to his grandfather's.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor now stood in front of the console. He'd managed to get the TARDIS to materialize on Earth. Doing some calculations, he determined that the TARDIS had materialized in upstate New York. It looked as if he'd landed in someone's front yard. He opened the door just a little bit and found the people there watching him.

"Oh, hello…" he said.

"We don't like people landing in our front yard," one said. He was a scrappy looking man who smoked a cigar.

"Wolvie gets a little on the defensive," a woman with brown hair with a single white streak said, "but he's right, we don't really like strangers landing in our front yard."

"I'm sorry, it can be hard to land the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

The woman looked back at a red-headed woman. "Is he an alien?"

"He's an alien, Rogue. He doesn't have the same frequencies as a human or a mutant."

"Do we need to worry about him, Jean?"

"I don't think so…I could always contact the Professor."

"That won't be necessary, Jean," a voice said from behind all of the people present, "I know exactly who this man is. He's a little different than he was the last time I saw him, but he's the same man. I imagine he would be fine if we all just called him Doctor."

The Doctor craned his neck so that he could see. The man who had spoken had a familiar voice. Finally, he said a bald man sitting in a wheelchair. "Ah, Charles Xavier…it's been a while."

"It has."

"Let's see…yes, I was in my third incarnation the last we met."

"And which one is this?"

"This is my fourth incarnation."

"The last one I met was your second incarnation. I'm beginning to wonder how many different faces you're going to have."

"Oh, a few more I think…" someone was nudging the Doctor out of the way. Cassie's head finally poked out from under his arm.

"Hi, Wolvie, is Ric' here?" Cassie asked.

"Nah, he took off for Mexico a while ago. Unless he came back and we don't know about it."

"What about his friend 'Star'?"

"He's here. The rest of X-Force is. Speaking of X-Force, Meltdown needs to realize that I was right about Sabertooth. He was faking it."

"We all know, Logan." Rogue said.

Cassie tried to get out of the TARDIS. "I have friends to see."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, "am I allowed to approve of my daughter's friends first?"

"You don't even know how long it's been since I've seen any of my friends here."

"I think you can stay inside for a while."

"Oh, I will get out."

"Not right now."

Romana walked up from behind the Doctor. "Is your new daughter giving you problems?"

"Yes, watch her while I go and talk to Charles."

"Doctor, might I remind you that this is what happens when you don't control yourself?"

"Romana!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor left the TARDIS and followed Xavier into the mansion.

Romana stood inside the TARDIS, watching from the doorway. Cassandra was still trying to push her way past. Romana wasn't really thinking and put a hand back over Cassandra's mouth. "Ow! What was that for?!" Romana wailed.

"You put your hand in front of my mouth, so I bit it," because Romana was distracted, Cassandra ran out of the TARDIS.

The mansion's main doors opened and the Doctor stuck his head out. "Get back in there! And no more biting!"

"I thought that girl was a biter…" Wolverine muttered and headed inside.

Someone seemed to have known who Cassandra was, as someone else shouted her name. Cassie automatically turned towards the source. "Bobby!!" she ran straight over to the person.

Romana got the impression that Cassie had jumped on the person.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" the Doctor shouted, "and put her down! Now!"

Romana finally saw the person come into view with Cassie. He seemed to flare with solar power.

"There's always someone who won't let me have any fun…like Cable…" Bobby muttered.

"Stay out of my TARDIS and keep your hands off of my daughter!" the Doctor had strode over and was shaking a finger. He pointed at Cassandra. "Get back inside and take care of your baby."

Cassie looked at him. "He's asleep."

"I don't care. Go, get in there." He watched her go inside as if she were grounded for life. "Romana, don't let her out unless I say so, and don't let him in," he pointed at Bobby, who was powering down.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to see any of my friends unless they live here," the Brazilian complained.

"Well, you're not going to have any chances of having sex with my daughter," the Doctor told him with a very disapproving look on his face.

"You think that's what we do?! Oh…you certainly don't know her very well. She's not _that_ kind of girl."

"You're that kind of a man," the Doctor said, more as a statement than anything else.

"I'm rich, but that doesn't mean I do that."

The Professor came over in his wheelchair. "I think this conversation is done. Go back to Cable's exercises."

"That's all X-Force gets to do when we're not fighting the MLF or-"

"Roberto, go."

"Professor-"

"I can't recall your being this disobedient when you were in the New Mutants, Sunspot. Domino's coming for you."

"You're damn right I am!" a woman with powder white skin and a patch tattoo over her eye said as she strode up to the group. "Cable wants you back to your routines, right now. You have time for playing later. Go on, get going."

Romana watched as the woman ushered the young man away.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor threw himself into a plush chair situated in the Professor's office.

"So, what or who are you looking for, exactly?" the Professor asked.

The Doctor explained the situation.

"I see…" the Professor said when the Doctor had finished. "I'm not sure if I can help with this, but you did just happen to land in my front yard. I can find out if any of my X-Men know of Elyse. Maybe some of the members of X-Factor. They know more than one would think. Especially Shatterstar. Although, I suppose you might believe some of the things he might know. For a self-proclaimed warrior, he is intelligent."

"I'm sure he is. Is he the person Cassie referred to as "'Star'?"

"Yes, I get the impression that they've at least met each other."

"I get the impression that you've met her."

"I have. She was friends with some of the New Mutants, including Roberto Dacosta. When her mother moved her and her siblings, Roberto and two of the Hellions kept track of her."

"Hellions?"

"They were a group of young mutants being trained by Emma Frost, The White Queen. She and the Hellfire Club wanted to takeover the world, so to speak. Most of the Hellions were killed in an attack by a man named Trevor Fitzroy. One, James Proudstar, known as Warpath, left the Hellions before the attack. He once blamed the X-Men for his brother John's death. When he realized that were weren't responsible for his death, he stayed with the Hellions out of loyalty. Emma convinced him to leave. Just before he joined X-Force, the reservation that he lived at was massacred. He blamed that on Frost."

"Was he one of the people who kept in touch with Cassie?"

"I believe so. If he and Roberto kept track of Cassandra, they could still be keeping track of Elyse. I'll have to ask them about that."

"Who was the third person who kept contact with her?"

"Tarot, another member of the Hellions. Unfortunately, she was killed in the attack."

"When are you going to talk to them about Elyse?"

"I'll let Cable know that I would like to speak with them."


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra looked at the Doctor as he finally came back inside the TARDIS. "You didn't need to make me stay inside."

"They were busy, weren't they?" he replied somewhat angrily.

"All I wanted was to be outside. I hardly ever get to go outside now."

He stared at her for a moment. "You can go outside and talk to your friend, James. Only talk to him or the Professor. Don't talk to anyone else."

"You're not as fun as you were," she said, going out the doors with Adam.

"Are you sure you want to take the baby outside?"

"He's going outside with me. He's mine and I want him to meet Jimmy," she went outside.

The Doctor went to the door to listen.

"Doctor…" Romana scolded, "are you spying on your child?"

The Doctor sighed and turned around, "I can't make sure she's not getting into trouble?"

Romana folded her arms.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone. If anything happens, it's not my fault."

"I had to put up with her the whole time you were in that mansion. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep her from doing something that she really wants to do?"

"Not really, but I suppose you're going to tell me?"

Outside

Cassie walked over to the very muscular Apache.

"So that's your baby, huh?"

"He doesn't like to go to sleep for me when he's supposed to be sleeping."

James Proudstar laughed, "gives you trouble, huh?"

"All the time…Jimmy, have you heard from Elyse?"

"Yeah, I did. I was only supposed to tell you. I don't think she really wants much of anyone to know where she is. She's hiding from…someone…"

"Who could she be hiding from?"

"…Martin Henry Strong. She's friends with Adam X. I think he wants him to come back and he's willing to attempt using his friends to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had sat through Romana telling him all about how hard it was to keep Cassandra inside.

Finally, Cassie came back inside, entirely interrupting the one-sided conversation. Both Gallifreyans looked at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said, "we just didn't expect you to come in yet."

"Whatever…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you and her looked at me like I interrupted a date or something."

Romana's face turned very red. "There isn't anything like that between your father and myself!" Romana practially shook with embarrassment.

"Don't take it so hard, Romana…" the Doctor said absently.

Adam had actually fallen asleep while he'd been outside with Cassie. His thumb was firmly jammed into his mouth.

The Doctor watched Cassie walk away to put Adam in his crib.

She came back a few minutes later.

"Did your friend say anything about Elyse? I know he didn't say anything to me. In fact, he refused to say anything about her," the Doctor said, watching her face for reactions.

Cassie's eyes moved to look at him. She seemed to be avoiding eye-contact with Romana. "We need to take her away…Jimmy said so…"

"And why do we need to take her away?" Romana asked.

"Someone wants to use her for things that are wrong. Jimmy can't hide her forever. Ric' hid her once, so did Bobby. If they even get close to finding her, someone else will need to hide her."

"I don't think we're here to hide people," Romana said angrily.

"Romana," the Doctor began, "you need to consider the fact that it would be hard for this person to find her if she's with us."

"But-"

"But nothing, Romana. This is my decision and I'm saying that we're going to go and get her."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor looked at the muscular white haired man in front of him. "You want to help me to convince my other daughter to come with me? Do you mind telling me why you'd like to do that?"

K-9 trundled over, "master, cronon-"

"Not now," the Doctor said to the robot, ignoring him.

Cable looked the Doctor in the eye, "because this involves some of my charges. They want to see that girl out of Strong's sights as much as anyone else. Probably more. If you have us, you have a better chance of getting her to leave. You don't know the loyalty that girl has to Adam X. She's in more danger than you've been told. X-Treme is from the Shi'ar Empire. They're probably looking for him. Lilandra is the only thing keeping them from coming here to hunt him. If anything happens to Lilandra, they'll be here, looking for him. If they get her as a slave in the bargain, that would be 'beneficial' to them."

"I know about the Shi'ar, Cable. I'm familiar with them. Being a telepath, I would think you'd figure that one out."

"I don't always use it. The Professor asked me not to use it on you. He said it wouldn't be a good idea. If James and Roberto are being allowed to help you, then you're going to get the rest of X-Force with you as well, including myself and Domino."

"The arrangement was only for them Nathan Dayspring."

"You know my name? Were you using your own abilities to find out that or did someone tell you?"

"That doesn't matter right now. It's not enough for me to have one daughter being safe; I want both of them safe. If James says that she would be more likely to runaway with more strangers around, then the number of people coming is going to be limited. If I need to, I'll bring Cassandra out of the TARDIS."

Cable sighed, the Doctor just was not going to see things his way, "then at least take Domino. Things tend to 'go her way'. It doesn't hurt to have a little 'luck' on your side."

"I'll take her then, only to keep you out of my way."

K-9 piped up again, "master, cronon radiation detected."

The Doctor looked at the robot, "where?"

"The source is Cable. Radiation is residual."

The Doctor looked over at Cable, "are you aware of cronon radiation, Cable?"

"It's probably from the techno-organic virus or the bodyslide technology."

"Bodyslide technology shouldn't be in this time yet. Neither should the techno-organic virus."

"Thank Apocalypse for giving me the techno-organic virus. As for the bodyslide tech, that's from the future I came here from. I can't use the bodyslide now. I gave that up when I gave up Greymalkin."

Romana had came in, holding the tracer, "the tracer picks it up too, Doctor. That's the only reason why the TARDIS let you come here."

"I'll be happy when this whole thing with the White Guardian is over! That tracer is ridiculous. Can't it pick up the segments instead? Now I have to deal with this too."

"You could always try getting the tracer to screen out the cronon radiation."

"That wouldn't be any good right now. If I do that before I have Elyse here, I lose a chance with her."


	8. Chapter 8

The TARDIS materialized inside a room that was decorated with nothing but a simple chair and a playpen. The Doctor opened the door and looked out. A small child looked at him from inside the playpen and waved.

"Am I at the right place?" the Doctor asked that small child just before feeling someone move him aside.

"We're in the right place," James Proudstar said. "This little guy is Elyse's little boy, Tavis." He got out of the TARDIS and went to the playpen, "hey, where's Mommy?"

Tavis pointed towards the room and then held his arms up.

"You're a little brat," he said, picking up the little boy.

"I'm sure she probably heard the TARDIS," Cassandra said, jumping out of the TARDIS and running towards the room Tavis had pointed at.

"I told you to stay inside!" the Doctor admonished.

"I haven't seen my sister since I was seventeen and you're telling me to stay in? I don't think so. You brought me here, so I'm going to get my sister. If you have a problem with it, you can bite my ass."

"Excuse me?! Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"It is when he's trying to keep me from my sister." Cassandra darted into the room, "Elyse!"

A startled yell came from the room. "What the hell?! I thought I told them not to bring that Tabitha girl here again!"

Jimmy looked over at the Doctor, "that was an accident. I forgot that she was with us."

"I guess you should have known better…" Wolverine said. He'd came along at the Professor's request, but he told him that after that, he was moving out of the mansion. "Someone else is here."

Voices drifter from the room again. "Well, how was I supposed to know your boyfriend was here?" Cassie said. "Guess what?"

"What…? And do you mind letting me get dressed?!"

"Ok, I won't look. And I certainly won't look at Mr. Spock over there. He's not my type."

"What was it you were saying?"

"You get to go away with me."

"And leave Adam X? Have you gone insane? I don't want to leave him."

A third voice drifted out, "I don't have a say?"

"I never said that you didn't have anything to say!" Elyse said.

"This time, do what I say. Go with her. Michelle and Strong almost found you last time. That means that they almost found me."

"Adam—"

"You have to go somewhere else soon anyway. Just go with her. From what I understand, you haven't seen her in a long time."

"I told you once before, I don't want to go anywhere else."

Cassie spoke, "what if I told you that I have a baby and that our dad found me the day I had him?"

"He doesn't know anything about us, Cassie."

"He does now. I'm traveling with him now and he wants you with us."

"Cassie, have you lost it? I'm staying here."

Adam X spoke again, "no, you're not. You're going with her. I'm not going to give you a choice in this. I want you to go with them."

"You can't mean that…"

"I do mean it. I don't want Strong to find you."

"Come on," Cassie said, "you'd love the TARDIS. It's got so many rooms and we travel to all kinds of places and times. And Dad has a robot."

"Like a Sentinel?" Elyse was confused.

"No, K-9 looks kind of like a little dog. He's smart. It's kind of because of him that our dad found out."

There was silence for a long time.

Finally Cassie came out of the room. "Done," she said, walking past the Doctor and into the TARDIS. "She's coming."

The Doctor looked at the mutants who had came with him, "I'll take all of you back to the mansion. I guess all of this wasn't exactly needed…."

"That's ok, "Jimmy said. "It's nice to get out of all those sessions with Cable."

"What about Elyse's…friend?"

"He knows how to take care of himself. I wouldn't worry too much about him."

As Elyse got into the TARDIS, she looked back at Adam X. "You should come with me."

"No, I have to find out who I am. I can't do that from in there."

She waved good-bye to him as the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors.


End file.
